


Olykoek

by Mostlikelyaghost



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostlikelyaghost/pseuds/Mostlikelyaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard meet in a doughnut shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olykoek

“Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck” I mutter to myself when I feel the first drop hit my face. Looking up I see the dark, ominous clouds that have been following me all day. I had really hoped the rain would hold off until I got home. Instead, I am now standing in the pouring rain. I'm twenty minutes away from my apartment, and without an umbrella. Everywhere around me, I see people scurrying off, trying to find shelter and get out of the rain. I know I should follow in their footsteps and try to save myself from the impending sickness I know will come from this but I don’t frequent this side of town that often, so, I don’t know where I should go.  
Looking around I see signs for a pilates class, a baby store, and a Hollister. After deciding that I would rather get soaked then enter any of those stores I try my luck and check down the street. I spot a small shop that seems to sell pastries called Olykoek around the corner. I walk towards it praying to god that it is a better option than Hollister.  
Walking inside I’m surprised at how nice and homey it is in here. There are cozy looking chairs lining tan walls, and about a dozen racks of colorful doughnuts in here. The menu above the counter peculiarly starts, not with a food item, but with a passive aggressive message stating ‘Olykoek means doughnut, the workers here are tired of telling you that, so don’t ask.’ After the message is a list of the different flavors of doughnuts they offer and a small coffee menu.  
Walking up to the counter I note that there is no one here to take my order, but there is a bell that says ‘ring me for service’. I lightly tap the call bell and wait. Panicky sounds can now be heard from the back room. After a few more minutes two disheveled looking employees walk out looking sheepish. “Welcome to Olykoek may I take your order?” The one whose name tag says Brendon on it asks while looking at the ground. I order a coffee and a sprinkled doughnut. After receiving my order I go sit on the chair closest to the window and watch the rain.  
As a kid, I always enjoyed watching the rain. I was never allowed to go out and play in it because my shitty immune system wouldn't allow it, but, I was always okay with never getting wet. It always fascinated me though, so I learned all I could on the subject. I read books, watched documentaries, even read a few scientific journals to pass the time until the next storm came along. I dreamed of someday becoming a meteorologist and tracking storms for the rest of my life. That plan fell through, though I’m not complaining. I like my job as a music producer. I get to meet new bands and help them on their journey through the music scene. Although rain will always hold a special place in my heart. I love how predictable water is, I love how you can tell when It’s going to fall and how you know it is going back up, even if you can’t tell.  
A rumble of thunder pulls me back down to Earth. Here on Earth I feel a set of eyes on me. There is now another human sitting next to me. This human is looking at me. He is studying my face like I am the storm outside. He is looking at me like he wants to figure out every little thing about me, all my quirks and habits. He picks up his doughnut and takes a bite, reminding me that I have my own food to eat. As I take a bite of my Olykoek, or whatever the word was, I take in the stranger's face. He’s cute. He has jet black hair and piercing brown eyes. He has a small pixie nose and crumbs on his lips. We just sit there quietly soaking in each other's presence until we are both done with our food. Once finished he extends out his hand for me to shake. He introduces himself to me as Gerard Way, he said I can call him Gee though.  
We hit it off immediately and sit in this small store for hours, just talking about anything and everything. He tells me about how he writes comic books, about his brother, he even tells me a little about his childhood. He grew up in a small suburb in New Jersey with just his mom and his brother by his side. When he was ten he realized he was gay, and when he was sixteen his mom kicked him out after catching him in bed with another guy. He stayed with friends and got a job. He graduated early and started art school at seventeen. He didn’t go into specifics but I got the gist of it. I tell him about producing music and the rain. He asks a lot of questions about the rain, like, is the water we drink the same as the water the dinosaurs had. I tell him about my dogs and my guitar. I make sure I tell him that I think he is pretty. He blushes and thanks me and quickly asks another question about water. I don’t think he believes me, and I really want him to.  
By the time the shop workers kick us out I think Gerard and I are the best of friends, hopefully, we can be more. He has had my undivided attention for so long I didn’t even realize the rain had stopped and the street lights are on. My watch says it is ten o’clock at night. Gerard offers to let me stay at his apartment, which is just a few minutes walk away from where we are. I agree to go, reluctant to leave this perfect humans side just yet. I follow him a few blocks over to a modest-sized building and up about five flights of stairs. By the time we reach his door I’m exhausted and really need to sleep. I think Gerard notices that I am swaying and helps me through his door. He tells me that I can sleep in his bed and he will take the couch. I have him show me to the bedroom and after getting in the bed myself I pull him down with me. He opens his mouth to say something but I silence his words with my mouth. He quickly kisses me back, putting his hand on my hip. When we pull apart he says, “God Frankie, I have wanted to do that all day.” Nothing can wipe the grins off our faces.


End file.
